In the depths of loneliness
by Arthen
Summary: All his life he hid behind a mask void of emotions, carefully erecting a solid wall around his heart. Now that death is knocking at his door, will he ever love and be loved back? An A/R with a U/M pairing.
1. Chp 1

Title: In the depths of loneliness  
Chp: 1  
Author: Arthen  
E-mail: arthen@saiyan.com  
Rating: PG-13   
Standard disclaimers apply.  
AN: Here's another fic by yours truely. I know I *should*  
be working on my other one (which I haven't neglected), but   
the plot for this story was playing in my head for weeks!   
As always, e-mails or reviews are greatly appreciated ^-^  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
"We're losing him! Hurry, carry him to a stretcher!" cried a paramedic, who   
frantically tried to restore the young man's pumping heart to its original beat.   
The roaring of sirens could be heard, as the ambulance sped through the   
crowded streets of Tokyo.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
He was there again, the very same place that haunted his dreams since the   
horrible accident, that claimed his parent's lives and his memory.  
  
  
  
The place was cold, dark and lonely; not a spec of light could penetrate . . . . .   
Just like his heart. Large boulders of rocks that once belonged to what must   
have been a majestic palace, now ruins and scattered across the hard, barren   
soil. Dead rotting corpses decorated the land, a cool breath washed over his   
face, spreading the strong thick pungent of death. This would have caused   
anyone's stomach to turn in disgust, but not him. He grew accustomed to the   
living hell that plagued his dreams every single night, but then again there was   
always his princess . . . . . Her very presence consoled his tortured soul, her   
soft sweat voice erased all doubts that dwelled within his mind. She gave him   
a purpose to live; he had to free her . . . . How? He did not know, but he was   
determined and nothing would stop him.  
  
  
  
His eyes searched his surroundings for his princess, but she was nowhere in   
sight. His heart began to beat rapidly, worry and fear clogging his rational   
mind. His small steps turned into a fast pace then accelerated into a frantic   
run, as he desperately searched for her.  
  
  
  
Suddenly he stopped; out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the tiny white   
flower that fully bloomed against the lifeless objects that surrounded it. His   
running broke down into long strides (momentarily forgetting his princess) as   
he neared the flower, not wanting to pluck it, thus ending its life; he kneeled   
down beside it, caressing its soft white petals, as he cherished its feel against   
his hard skinned fingertips.  
  
  
  
'How can a flower, so fragile yet so strong bloom amongst a place such as   
this?' his mind questioned. 'It doesn't belong here, it doesn't belong in this   
nightmare . . . . . just as the princess doesn't belong here . . .' he stiffened at the   
thought of his princess, 'where is she?!' he thought, worry replacing all   
emotions.  
  
  
  
As if the winds carried his thoughts to her, a figure began to mold amongst the   
thick foggy mists. "Endymion!" came her voice, turning around to give his full   
attention to his caller, the mists began to gradually fade away, revealing a lone   
figure dressed in a sleeveless fitting white gown that loosened at the ends,   
edges embroidered in golden thread. Although her face was cloaked from   
view (like the many times before), one could see wisps of golden pigtails tied   
firmly on each side of her head by a bun.  
  
  
  
"Endymion," she called out again, as he took a step closer towards her, "you   
must hurry, time is against us!" A look of bewilderment marred his handsome   
face, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as a million questions began to   
surface, but before any could be answered, his surroundings began to rotate,   
as everything seemed to merge into a whirlpool of colors. He couldn't   
acknowledge what was going on and felt his grasp on consciousness loosen. A   
small yelp escaped his lips before everything went black . . . . . .   
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Trudging along the silent streets of Juuban, was one odango-ed Tuskino   
Usagi. It was yet another exhausting night at Tokyo Hospital, this time the   
kids at the children's ward who grew fondly attatched to the blonde, soft blue   
eyed nurse, refused to allow her to leave until she made sure all of them were   
asleep. She loved her job, her love for others making the best of her   
personality. Although she only worked as a volunteer, she had to admit it was   
quite tiring.  
  
  
  
Spotting her home from a distance, she quickened her pace. Reaching the safe   
confines of her room, she plopped on her bed, not bothering to change her   
clothes and allowed a much needed sleep to cloud her senses.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
Adjusting his eyes to the sunlit room, which glistened against the suns   
penetrating rays. 'Where am I?' his mind voiced, as he regained consciousness.   
He noticed that he was hooked to many machines that varied in size and   
shape, his right arm was attatched to an I.V drip and soft rhythmic beeps of a   
heart machine, echoed against the sterile white walls.  
  
  
  
At the foot of his bed stood a man of 5'8, clad in a long white coat, clipboard   
in hand as he intently looked through countless pages. Putting the clip down,   
he turned his gaze towards his patient and found that he had already   
awakened.  
  
  
  
"Good Morning Chiba-san", he greeted walking towards him. "Morning..."   
came Mamoru's hoarse reply, recognising the doctor.   
  
  
  
The moment he lifted his head, trying to sit up, an instant feel of nausea and   
pain swept through his body like a bullet. Helping him lay back down, Dr.   
Akagi held a stern angry look. "What did I tell you about taking some rest?   
This is the third time this week you've suffered from a heart attack! And this   
one seems very severe!"  
  
  
  
  
Unable to remain conscious as the doctor continued to lecture him about his   
condition and irresponsbility towards his health, he felt his eye lids droop   
heavly and finally gave up to sleep.  
  
  
  
Realising that his ebony haired patient had dozed off in between. He sagged   
his shoulders in defeat, picked up his abandoned clipboard and headed   
towards the door muttering something about kids these days.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
Liked it? Hated it? Want me to continue? E-mail me/Review and let   
me know ^-^ 


	2. Chp 2

Title: In the depths of loneliness  
Chp: 2  
Author: Arthen  
E-mail: arthen@saiyan.com  
Rating: PG-13   
Standard disclaimers apply.  
AN: Aloha! Sorry about the long wait but here's Chapter 2!  
Thanks to all those who have read or reviewed! Please drop me a line (either   
by reviewing or writing me an email ^-^) and tell me what you think!  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
It's been three days since his recent ill health, and his fourth day at the hospital   
seemed far from pleasing. He despised the stench of antiseptic that encased the   
area and he definitely did NOT appreciate the pitiful looks he received from   
the nurses, who were assigned for his care. Mamoru was forced to stay in bed   
attached to so many god forsaken machines that he too didn't know what they   
were used for!  
  
  
  
'At least they FINALLY decided to remove that annoying oxygen mask off of   
me!' Letting out a frustrated sigh, he continued to gaze through the window   
pane contemplating his current condition. He longed to be out of this confined   
cell they called a room. He hated it, he hated the fact that he was sitting there   
recklessly as time flew by. He felt utterly hopeless; but he was determined not   
to allow this feeling of hopelessness consume his already troubled mind.  
  
  
  
Slowly, as not to cause any further pain, he carefully removed the countless   
needles that were injected into his arm. Carefully removing the bed covers, he   
shifted his feet and flinched when his bare feet met with the cold marble floor,   
that sent shivers down his spine. In an attempt to stand up, he felt his muscles   
ache tremendously due to lack of use. A strong wave of nausea greeted him as   
he tried to lift himself up, which almost caused him to lose his balance had he   
not held a firm grip on the bed poles.  
  
  
  
He cursed to himself regretting his plan of action. His vision began to cloud up   
as a fierce up welling pain surged through his chest. Leaning against the wall   
for support, he clutched his chest in a tight grip with his free hand. Beads of   
sweat trickled down his pale face as he struggled to breath.  
  
  
  
Another sharp pain stabbed at his heart with every intake of air. 'I guess I   
should have remained in bed.' he smirked to himself, desperately trying to   
remain conscious.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
'Room 405 . . . 405 . . . Where could it be?!' annoyance clearly evident and   
etching at her fair complexion. Usagi had been desperately searching for the   
head nurse for a whole two hours and for the life of her had no such luck!   
Somehow along the way she found herself roaming aimlessly around the ICU   
ward.  
  
  
  
'Oh Man! Next time I ask for directions no matter how embarrassing it is! . . .   
If Rei ever found out I-' her chain of thoughts were momentarily distracted, as   
she heard a soft low moan erupt from a room nearby . . . but it was clear none   
the less.   
  
  
  
She quickened her pace towards the assumed room and found the door   
slightly opened, she pushed it further for her to enter. There before her was a   
slumping figure of a young man against the wall; barely conscious.  
  
  
  
Her concerned nature overtook her senses as she rushed towards him. She   
carefully positioned her arms in an effort to prevent him from collapsing to the   
ground. She gasped at his cold touch and moved her hand to feel his forehead.   
"OH MY GOD! You're burning hot with fever!"  
  
  
  
Trying her best not to loosen her grip on him she stretched her free hand in an   
attempt to reach the emergency button. Fortunately it wasn't too far from   
where they stood.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
His grasp gradually began to give away when suddenly he felt two supporting   
arms encircle his tired body. He felt a delicate hand move up and touch his   
forehead. Although he couldn't comprehend what she said he recognised her   
voice . . . or at least that's what he thought . . . he couldn't absorb much in his   
feeble state. He risked stealing a glance and was shocked at what he saw . . . It   
was HER! "Princess!" he barely whispered before darkness flooded his senses.  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
I appologize for the short chapter but I felt I should end it here.  
Remember: Reviews = Next Chapter and  
More reviews = Next Chapter out soon! 


	3. Chp 3

Title: In the depths of loneliness  
Chp: 3  
Author: Arthen  
E-mail: arthen@saiyan.com  
Rating: PG-13   
Standard disclaimers apply.  
AN: I'm back, with the long awaited Chp 3 of IDOL! I'd like to   
send a big warm thank you to ALL those who've reviewed the   
previuos chapter. You've certainely brightened up my day after a   
depressing day at school. Here's a semi long chapter to apologize   
for my tardiness.  
Happy reading!  
  
  
  
  
Feel free to e-mail me anytime, regarding suggestions or   
comments ^-^  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
It did not take long for two nurses to rush towards Usagi and aid   
her in replacing the unconscious patient, back onto his bed. A few   
seconds later Dr. Akagi arrived and ran a series of random checks   
before ordering one of the nurses to re-attach the oxygen mask,   
noticing his laboured breathing. Anything after that seemed like a   
blur to Usagi, now resting against a hard wooden chair; she felt   
her muscles begin to ache from restlessly sitting there for hours.  
  
  
Oddly enough, Dr. Akagi had asked her to watch over the patient,   
she wondered why he hadn't asked for one of the professional   
nurses to carry out the task. Another matter that plunged her   
mind into another pit of confusion, was to why the other nurses   
persistently refused to stay behind.  
  
  
  
'Were they afraid of him?' She directed her gaze towards the   
sleeping figure, seeing his harmless and vulnerable state, she   
shook the thought away.  
  
  
An hour had passed, Usagi had long resolved to remain seated,   
after aimlessly pacing the room and flickering through countless   
channels on TV for anything that peaked her interest. A silent   
knock echoed against serene atmosphere, bringing Usagi's   
attention towards the door. A nurse, apparently in her late teens   
entered, a cup of tea in hand.  
  
  
  
"Hello" Usagi greeted warmly, "Hello" the nurse answered, though   
not in equal warmness as her eyes kept wandering fearfully   
towards the sleeping patient. "I've been sent to bring you a cup of   
tea," she continued handing Usagi her steaming cup of warm   
liquid.  
  
  
  
Grateful, Usagi gladly accepted the offered tea and sent a bright   
smile in gratitude. The nurse couldn't help but smile back, finding   
her smile quite contagious.  
  
  
  
"Thank you . . ."  
  
  
"Ayumi"  
  
  
"Hai, Thank you Aymui-san"  
  
  
Nodding, Ayumi reached towards the door seemingly rushed.   
  
  
Usagi noted that and questioned the nurse in evident confusion.   
  
  
"Excuse me Ayumi-san, but apparently some nurses seem to   
dislike being with him" she clearly noted aiming her finger towards   
Mamoru.   
  
  
Ayumi seemed momentarily shocked before answering, "Haven't   
you heard?"  
  
  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
  
"That's Chiba Mamoru"  
  
  
Observing, Usagi's perplexed face she continued.   
  
  
"Have you realised, the shortage of nurses in the ICU as of late?"  
  
  
She nodded, although still seemingly lost.  
  
  
"Most of the nurses who were assigned to take care of him were   
forced to resign because of him. From what they've described   
him, he's a mean one, cold to the bone and stubborn too. I   
certainly DON'T want to be anywhere near him!"  
  
  
Now, it was Usagi's turn to be shocked. She continuously averted   
her gaze towards the still figure, and allowed for her words to sink   
in.  
  
  
'She couldn't possibly be talking about the same person?!'   
  
  
  
She was so lost in thought that she did not notice Ayumi's silent   
departure.  
  
  
  
"Even the elder nurses fear him," Dr Akagi's voice brought her out   
of her stupor, aware of what was being related between the two   
nurses.  
  
  
"So what was said about him was true?"  
  
  
He nodded in response, gaze transfixed over Mamoru, "There's   
even more, most of which they tend to exaggerate about. A very   
good example would be the nickname they granted him - HMS"  
  
  
"HMS?"  
  
  
"Hai, Holy Mercenary of Satan"   
  
  
She was greeted with a low chuckle and found herself laughing   
inwardly at the peculiar name.  
  
  
"Usagi-san" he said, shifting his gaze away from Mamoru and   
diverting his attention towards Usagi. His face no longer held any   
remnants of his light mood, instead was replaced with a slight   
frown and a serious tone.  
  
  
"I have arranged for you to look after Chiba-san from now on"  
  
"But doctor, why not assign such a task to a more experienced   
nurse, I am but a mere volunteer and am certainly not that   
qualified." Usagi interjected, slightly startled.  
  
  
"Believe me Usagi-san, there isn't anyone I could think of who is   
more qualified. I've seen how you've been taking care of the   
children, and wonderful at it too!"  
  
  
"What is that got to do with me?" she queried, tints of red gracing   
her cheek, evidently blushing at the oncoming comments and yet   
still bewildered.  
  
  
"Mamoru's parents died when he was barely 6, he's been alone   
ever since. It's people like you, Usagi that can help break his cold   
exterior. You posses a big heart and the ability to help him see the   
good in life." His right hand rested on her shoulder in a gesture of   
trust and assurance.  
  
  
"I thank you for your faith in me Akagi-san, and I hope to not let   
you down." She said, nodding in apprehension.  
  
  
Smiling, "I know you wont. Meet me tomorrow morning in my   
office, we have to discuss pay matters as well as the duration of   
time you will be spending here, I personally don't want any of this   
to affect your school work."  
  
  
"Pay matters? I believe its not necessary Dr. Akagi, it's enough to   
entrust me with such a task and I would gladly do it without the   
need for money."  
  
  
He all but admired the young girl that sat before him, she held a   
maturity and wisdom far beyond her years.   
  
  
"You will be summoned to work her on a daily basis and it is only   
fair that you are to be paid for your efforts. I will not have it any   
other way."  
  
  
She nodded hesitantly knowing well that she could not argue any   
further.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
It's been four days now, Mamoru hadn't fully regained   
consciousness and with each passing day Usagi grew more curious   
over the mysterious young man that so many feared.   
  
  
Dr. Akagi had arranged for her to work after school hours after   
discussing the matter with her parents and the school. Her   
parents were a bit worried over her school performance slacking   
off, but after a strong reassurance they accepted. Never the less,   
they were proud of her.  
  
  
There were times when Mamoru would fall in and out of   
consciousness, but every time it lasted for a brief second before   
sleep would claim him again.  
  
  
  
According to Dr. Akagi his health was improving gradually,   
although he was still under intensive care, and was expected to   
wake up soon.  
  
  
  
After engaging herself in an activity of moulding clay from the   
sand with the children, during her lunch break, Usagi headed   
towards the bathroom attached to Mamoru's assigned room, to   
wash off some of the dirt that clung to her hands.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
His eyes fluttered open, this time determined to not let his grasp   
on consciousness to slip away. He allowed his eyes to adjust to   
the dimly lit room, acknowledging the sun's descent as it indicated   
night's arrival.  
  
  
He diverted his gaze towards the clock that was hung on the   
opposite wall, denoting that it was 6 in the evening. Cautiously,   
Mamoru forced himself to sit upwards taking extreme care as he   
did so; learning from past experiences.  
  
  
Sagging his full weight against the pillow that rested behind him,   
his ears caught the echo of running tap water.   
  
  
"You're awake!" He arrowed his gaze towards the source to find a   
seemingly happy blonde emerging from the bathroom.  
  
  
Noting her odangoes, there was something very familiar about her   
but he couldn't quite point his finger at it.  
  
  
  
*********   
  
  
  
Remember: Reviews = Next Chapter and  
More reviews = Next Chapter out soon! 


	4. Chp 4

Title: In the depths of loneliness  
Chp: 4  
Author: Arthen  
E-mail: arthen@saiyan.com  
Rating: PG-13   
Standard disclaimers apply.  
AN: At last Chp 4 of IDOL is here! I know I've been mentioning this in all   
my Author's notes but THANK YOU SO MUCH to all those who've   
reviewed my last chapter! A special thank you goes out to Hull's Huntress for   
expressing her eagerness for this chapter of IDOL in her last e-mail ^-^  
  
  
For those who are interested, I will be holding something similar to a mailing   
list where I will be notifying all members of any updates regarding my fics,   
and perhaps give you a glimpse to my new story, which I plan on posting   
soon.  
  
  
If anyone's interested in joining plz send me your e-mail address along with   
your name to my e-mail (arthen@saiyan.com), or if you are reviewing this   
chapter, mention that you would like to be included in the list. ^-^  
  
  
Not wanting to take anymore of your time.  
  
  
  
Happy reading!  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
His eyes were transfixed at the golden streaks of hair that emerged from the   
two round buns, which rested on her head. He met a sense of deja vu, as his   
eyes continued to gaze at the mysterious girl who stood before him. Digging   
deeper into the recess of his mind for any hint of recognition, but to no avail   
found none.  
  
  
He mentally groaned in frustration when he noted the custom white uniform.   
'Another one of them! When do they ever plan on leaving me alone?'  
  
  
"How do you feel?" Her question penetrating his thoughts. Unwilling to   
respond, he diverted his attention towards the covered window. With   
practised patience Usagi silently made her way towards his current object of   
attention, and pulled up the curtains giving access to the remnant rays of   
sunshine to lit the darkened room, before the night claimed the skies.  
  
  
"It's a lovely evening, don't you agree?" she approached him once again, yet   
he continued to ignore her and remain silent. "Very well Chiba-san, I shall   
inform Dr.Akagi that you have awaken" she continued slightly peeved at his   
lack of response, heading towards the door. "Don't worry, I SHALL return   
and work on how to get YOU to co-operate, even if it resolves to using   
force!" she added, preventing a smirk from gracing his lips.  
  
  
'Well see about that Odango Atama!' He challenged silently to himself.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
A few minutes later, Usagi entered the room finding Mamoru staring intently   
out the window in deep thought. Directing her way towards him, she   
carefully placed the tray of food she had carried and placed it on the table,   
that was located beside his bed.  
  
  
"The doctor had instructed that you should have something to eat before I   
give you your medication." Her words interrupting his stupor for the second   
time that day.  
  
  
Anticipating his apathetic nature, Usagi lifted a plate of rice and shoved it   
into his hands. "In order for you to heal, it's best for you to eat Chiba-san!"  
  
  
"I'm not hungry" he stated, granting Usagi a response, though not the one she   
looked for.  
  
  
"I advise you to eat, or don't let me resolve to feeding you personally!"  
  
  
"I'd like to see you try." He smirked challengingly.  
  
  
'A bit more, and a slight push would definitely send her bursting!', he   
contemplated finding pleasure in peeving the odango-ed nurse.  
  
  
Intent on not losing, Usagi shoved a spoonful of rice towards his face, "Eat!"   
she demanded forcefully. He gazed momentarily at the spoon before   
snatching it from Usagi's grip and placing it back onto it's plate.  
  
  
"I said I'm not hungry" he repeated, voicing every word in a manner he   
would to a child.  
  
  
"You surely don't want to die, so it's best if you start eating!" Usagi replied   
beginning to see red spots of anger dancing before her eyes.  
  
  
"I certainly hope to" he sarcastically retorted.  
  
  
Heaving a big sigh, in an attempt to desperately sooth her raging fury, Usagi   
continued through gritted teeth. "I'd appreciate it if you would be a little co-  
operative here!!"  
  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you left me ALONE, Odango Atama!"  
  
  
By now any attempt at calming her bubbling fury went meaningless, as anger   
began to flood her senses with a deep sense of animosity.  
  
  
"Don't you dare call me THAT ever again!" she screamed with a vengeance.  
  
  
"I don't think so Odango!" he replied in equal vehemence.  
  
  
"FINE! See if I ever care, you . . . you ungrateful JERK!"  
  
  
"Who asked you to?"  
  
  
"Urgghh . . . . JERK!!"  
  
  
"Baby!"  
  
  
"Self cantered pig!"  
  
  
"Lookie here! Someone's about to cry!" he taunted mockingly.  
  
  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Why you . . . . . . ." and in an act of anger, Usagi dumped   
the contents of the tray on an astonished patient and did not wait a second to   
see his reaction. A hard slam echoed against the walls, as an angry Odango   
stormed out the room.  
  
  
Mamoru's shoulder shook, though astoundingly not with anger but with   
laughter and eventually his silent chuckles roared into a fit of laughs. Never in   
his life has he ever met anyone with such fire, 'She's a feisty one' he thought.   
Of all the nurses that tended to him, not one dared to defy him with the   
exception of her, never the less none had been able to derive a response from   
him.  
  
  
'It would be fun cooling down the fire for a change.' he contemplated, his   
grin widening with the thought.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
"Urggghh!! . . . . . He is unbearable!!" Usagi complained, pacing the nurses'   
lounge room.  
  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Ayumi said in amusement, though held some   
sympathy towards her new found friend.  
  
  
"You're not helping with that 'I-told-you-so' attitude!"  
  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've never seen you this angry before!" She apologized,   
though desperately trying to hide her oncoming chuckles.  
  
  
"Oh I'm angry alright! And to think there was some hope in him!"  
  
  
"Does that mean your giving up?" Ayumi queried.  
  
  
Usagi stopped mid pace at Ayumi's question allowing her words to sink in.   
Was she really giving up that easily? Walking towards the big couch and   
seating herself beside Ayumi, Usagi faced her with new born determination.  
  
  
"No, I'm not giving up! I'm determined to break through him, besides if I did   
give up, I would only be giving him what he wants!"  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
A few days later . . . . .   
  
  
  
"I don't want to!"  
  
  
"It's not up to you, I have been given strict orders. And you should remain in   
bed, remember what happened the last time!"  
  
  
"Look Odango, I'm tired of being cooped up here, and having to argue with   
you. Make life a little easier and LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
  
"FINE! Do as you wish! I was wrong to actually think there was some hope   
in you! Why do I even bother?!"  
  
  
"Who asked you to? I certainly don't need you to nag after me!"  
  
  
That was it, she had reached her saturation point, she couldn't take anymore.  
  
  
She had enough!  
  
  
Every day was a living hell for Usagi, Mamoru persistently refused to listen   
and continued to disobey. Yet, every time she grew more determined and   
every time the arguments grew more fierce. All her attempts at breaking   
through his barrier were useless, and now she all but agreed at everything and   
anything that was said about him.  
  
  
"You know, I don't have to wonder why your parents ever left you. It's a   
good thing they're dead, they never had to see or experience what a horrid   
person you truly are!"  
  
  
Her hands flew to her mouth, instantly regretting her words. She hadn't   
meant to be so harsh, yet remembering the hard time he had given her, she   
had every right to be angry.  
  
  
"I guess you're right . . ." he muttered softly. Her words had stung deep, he   
too had every right to be angry at her, what did she know to judge him like   
that?! But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't, all what she   
said was true, right down to the very last word.  
  
  
His hurt tone made her think twice of what she said, burdening the feel of   
guilt, she wanted nothing more than to apologize . . . With much hesitation   
she lifted her eyes to meet his . . . Pain and hurt swam in mists of black   
beneath the darkened pools of blue . . . all his emotions were reflected in his   
eyes; against the stoic face.   
  
  
She burned at it's intensity, causing tears to weld up in her eyes. Never had   
she felt so much pain nor inflicted as much, she had over stepped all her   
morals, an action that put her to shame.  
  
  
"I'm sorry . . . No-one deserves to live without knowing their parents . . . It   
wasn't your fault they died . . . I-" she whispered hoarsely, quickly averting   
her gaze away, unable to withstand more.  
  
  
To say the least he was shocked, she never ceased to amaze him . . . . he   
appreciated her sincerity but . . . . the tears? She needn't cry . . . for him none   
the less . . . It was then did he realise that she was different.  
  
  
'He must hate me now' she thought, taking his silence as a sign of   
unforgiveness, as more tears found their way down her cheek.  
  
  
  
"Here" he offered timidly. At first she starred blankly at the offered   
handkerchief before accepting it with gratitude. "Please . . . don't cry . . . I'm   
sorry . . ." he apologized, finding a current interest in plucking an imaginary   
thread off his shirt.  
  
  
"You don't need to apologize, I was wrong . . . I-"  
  
  
He shook his head and cut her off, "No, It's Ok really I forgive you" Braving   
a small smile in encouragement and was rewarded with a bigger happier   
smile.  
  
  
"Thank you" grinning wider. "How about we call a truce then?" she added   
enthusiastically.  
  
  
"Hai I would love that" granting her a genuine smile.  
  
  
She beamed, "Great! Let's start over. Hello I'm Tsukino Usagi!" she said   
extending her hand.  
  
  
"Chiba Mamoru" he replied taking her hand in his.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Remember: Reviews = Next Chapter and  
More reviews = Next Chapter out soon!  
  
To Sorceress Usagi: I've written a new chapter, so do I get another of your   
reviews? ~_^ 


End file.
